sonic_fanon_multiversefandomcom-20200215-history
Fracture the Badnik
, and white;Eyes: with black sclera |Birthplace = |Current Residence =Arid Prairie Mineshaft |Relatives = |Affiliations =Tralius Egg Army |Likes = |Dislikes = |Friends =Tralius Egg Army |Foes =Dusty Gulch Freedom Fighters |Romantic Interests = |Occupation =Horde Commander |Skills =Leadership skills |Abilities =Advanced combat;High physical strength;Able to climb and dig efficiently |Powers = |Weaponry = }} is the Horde Commander of the Badniks stationed at the Arid Prairie Mineshaft, and serves as their foreman. His task is to acquire valuable materials for the Tralius Egg Army by mining out the Arid Prairie Mineshaft. Physical Description A burly Super Badnik who stands close to six feet tall, Fracture bears the template of a Mobian mole, with some Excadrill features; he has a medium-length, pointed snout, small ears, thick metal eyebrows, a small tail, sturdy legs ending in blunt claws, and thick forearms ending in massive claws that can turn into drills; he also has a large, drill-like horn extending from his head, and some crest-like spikes on the back of his head. His body is primarily in color, with a white muzzle, and markings on his body, primarily on his cheeks, chest and arms. His massive claws are silver in color, and his eyes are in color, with black sclera. History Creation Abilities A Badnik built for power, Fracture's sturdily-built body gives him a formidable amount of durability, and he has the strength to lift and hurl large boulders. His massive claws are sharp, but their true power comes in their ability to transform into drills, allowing Fracture to punch through stone and steel with ease. Like an Excadrill, Fracture has the ability to rotate his entire body like a drill and crash himself into opponents and obstacles for incredible damage. Resistances Fracture has no specific resistances to any Elements or energy-types. He is incredibly durable, able to shrug off minor blows with ease, and even tank stronger ones. His sheer strength and claws make him quite deadly in close-quarters combat. Weaknesses Like any robot, Fracture has some weakness to both water and electricity, as they are capable of shorting out his circuitry; being submerged in water is almost certainly a death sentence for him. He is not very fast, and has poor reflexes as well, allowing faster foes to run circles around him and potentially whittle him down with hit-and-run tactics. Friends and Foes Friends *'Tralius Egg Army' - **'Dominik the Devil' - While Fracture considers Dominik a friend, he dislikes it when he stops by without first notifying him. **'Tralius Egg Soldiers' - While Fracture considers the Egg Soldiers stationed at the Arid Prairie Egg Base friends, he dislikes it when they stop by without first notifying him. Allies *'Tralius Egg Army' - **'Dominik the Devil' - While Fracture considers Dominik a friend, he dislikes it when he stops by without first notifying him. **'Tralius Egg Soldiers' - While Fracture considers the Egg Soldiers stationed at the Arid Prairie Egg Base friends, he dislikes it when they stop by without first notifying him. Rivals Enemies *'Dusty Gulch Freedom Fighters' - Family Romance Personality A somewhat aggressive Badnik with a poor tolerance for trespassers, Fracture rules his Horde with an iron fist, er, claw, and has a deep sense of dedication to his job of acquiring valuable minerals for the Tralius Egg Army. He stubbornly defends the mines he oversees, and often gets angry when any Egg Soldiers or Dominik himself show up unannounced. Positive Traits Negative Traits Neutral Traits Quotes Notes See Also Category:Ryushusupercat's characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Badniks Category:Horde Commanders Category:Egg Army Members Category:Tralius Egg Army Members Category:Eggman Empire Category:Robots Created By Doctor Eggman Category:Robots Category:Eggman Technology